


Auror Tale

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Threats of Violence, Wizarding World, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: Many years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter has become Head Auror. On a dark, stormy night in London, he is in pursuit of a Neo-Death Eater targeting a young witch. As Harry gives chase, he reflects on his career as an Auror, and whether he has put his past behind him, and if whether the mental scars have healed just as well as his physical ones.





	Auror Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights and characters to the Harry Potter Franchise, they are owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

                                                          

Harry chased after the masked assailant with every ounce of strength he had. His legs were burning and aching from the constant sprinting, and the wind was knocked out of him as he battered past the strong winds that blew across London. Despite the strength of the tempest that trembled the night, the Auror never lost sight of the assailant…a Neo-Death Eater.

Even in death, the Dark Lord Voldemort was not short of loyal, bloodthirsty followers.

Harry's target had just attacked a poor family in South London. A mother and father both gravely injured, and a traumatised little girl, who only a few hours earlier had received her invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry guessed that the Neo-Death Eater's were tracking delivery owls, and being led to unsuspecting victims. It made the Head Auror sick to his stomach. To think that the family's moment of happiness would be shattered, and broken into fragments.

Luckily, Harry was passing by the neighbourhood when he heard the commotion going on. He had almost ignored it. The memories of his lightning-shaped scar on his forehead boiling whenever Voldemort's dark hand shadowed him, it no longer happened to 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Because of this, he never suspected anything magical was happening until he saw a familiar flash of green burst throw the house, devastating part of the home. He leapt to action and managed to scare the Dark Wizard away before he could cause any casualties. After checking to make sure the family were safe and with each other, Harry gave chase.

It was like trying to sprint through a battling river. The storm had been going on all day, and by this point, the streets were nearly flooded. The Dark Wizard slipped as he turned a corner, and that's when he noticed that Harry Potter was after him. He quickly fired a destructive spell at the Auror, but Harry managed to easily block it with a shield conjured from his own wand. Those few seconds brought enough time for the Neo-Death Eater to rise to his feet and run away. Clearly, he had not been anticipating a fight, otherwise, he would have challenged Harry…that's what a lot of Dark Wizards seemed to be doing these days.

In the years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and his position as an Auror, Harry's legacy became all the more mythical. After all, he was the one who took down Lord Voldemort…twice, once when he was a baby. And it's even said that Harry once held and handled the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in history. With a reputation like that, Harry expected his fair share of duels from Dark Wizard's looking to forge their own legends.

Many thought that his reputation had been over-exaggerated, that Harry Potter was all bark and no bite…how wrong they were. Harry proved time and time again that he was no fluke he managed to best Voldemort. His skills improved tremendously over the years, as he managed to best everything that was thrown at him. He had impressed the higher authorities so much, that recently he was made Head of Auror Office, being the youngest wizard ever in that position, as Hermione would constantly remind him.

Even with the teasing from his best friend and fellow Auror, Ron, Harry was thankful the position and seemed like the right man for the job on the surface. But, there were some who questioned his mental state on whether that could cloud his judgement on certain matters.

The Neo-Death Eater cast another spell at Harry, which again he dodged effortlessly. Seeing that his charms were proving useless at the moment, the Dark Wizard tried something else. He aimed his wand at the ground before a burst of ice exploded from the tip and a frozen trail zipped along the flooded ground towards Harry's legs. It seemed too late, but somehow, Harry managed to jump over the icy trap in the nick of time…that's what the Neo-Death Eater expected him to do.

His wand started to shake in his talon-like fingers and then glowed a bright orange, with smoke fuming from all around it. The Neo-Death Eater then charged right for Harry, who had only just managed to land safely back onto the ground. He looked up to see the attacker coming right for him with his wand pointing at his face, Harry cast a protective barrier around the tip of his wand and attempted to bat away his opponent's attack. However, he underestimated the spell, because while he did manage to deflect his wand slightly, the Neo-Wizard still managed to get past Harry's defences, and his wand cut across the Auror's right cheek like a dagger.

Harry cried out in pain and reached to cover his cheek, the wound was throbbing and burning so intensely, he feared that the whole right side of his face had been singed off. All it took was one second, and the tables had turned.

Seeing Harry down and distracted by his cut, the Neo-Death Eater took this as an opportunity to finish the job. He directed his wand at Harry, and spoke a familiar word, _''Avada…''_

In a flash, Harry shot right back up and slashed his wand across the Neo-Death Eater's arm while shouting his own spell. Before the attacker even knew what had happened, his wand exploded into dust…followed by his whole hand. The Dark Wizard was motionless at first like he was in a state of shock at what had just happened. It wasn't until he saw the terrifying look in Harry's expression, and the harrowing pain surged up the rest of his arm and throughout his body that he dropped to his knees and screamed in agony.

Now Harry was the one that stood over him, as the Dark Wizard's other hand wrapped around the wrist of where his casting hand _used_ to be. He looked up at Harry and froze with fear as he saw the Auror had his wand pointed right at his face. Harry was breathing heavily, as blood seeped from his cut. His hand was shaking as he held his wand tightly, the tip touching the Dark Wizard's mask, where his forehead would be.

He wanted to do it…he almost did it. Because every time he saw a Neo-Death Eater, a Dark Wizard, or any kind of criminal that threatened a life…all Harry could see was the face of You-Know-Who.

Those dark, empty eyes that enjoyed seeing the life leave the body of his enemies. The smile that haunted Harry's nightmares even to this day. Voldemort's shadow that hung over Harry's very being like Death waiting to claim a soul…Harry's soul.

All his life, he had Voldemort's shadow hanging over him, foreboding and lurking, ready to destroy everything in his life. Even after all these years, he still believed that shadow followed him. It was like a never-ending battle for his sanity. A battle that many people believed Harry had never fully recovered from. And maybe they were right? How is one expected to recover from being dead?

The rain became heavier, and Harry's arm lowered. The Neo-Death Eater sighed with relief seeing the wand move away from his face. Harry gritted his teeth as he mumbled one last spell, _''Petrificus Totalus.''_ The handless attacker was frozen stiff like a plank of wood before collapsing to the watery ground. Alive, but would need to have his arm treated once the rest of the authorities arrive to pick him up.

After all the chaos of that chase, Harry was glad that the only sound the filled his ears were the tranquil sounds of the raindrops splashing into puddles. While the pain on his cheek was fighting for attention, Harry chose to ignore it for the moment and wanted to enjoy his moment of peace.

It felt like days before Harry could finally relax in his home, resting on a king-sized bed that he shared with Ginny, who was busy trying to finish a new Quidditch report for the Daily Prophet. Though it was actually only a few hours ago since his encounter with the Neo-Death Eater.

While he held no sympathy for the Dark Wizard, Harry was thankful when the medical team told him that the attacker would live. He didn't want to be the Head Auror who could lose control of his emotions and senses and cause death. The team had a look at Harry's cut on his right cheek, but Harry knew there was nothing they could do. While magic could cure or fix most cuts, those inflicted by magical means were not so easy to fix, if ever.

After updating what had happened with Hermione and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry went back to visit the family that had been attacked. There was already a team there to look over the family and fix the damages that had been caused. The parents were talking with other Aurors on the scene, and that's when Harry overheard them mention that they were muggles, it was their 11-year-old daughter who was a witch. He asked for the parent's permission to speak with their girl, which they granted.

Showing him to her room, he requested a moment alone, and although they were understandably hesitant, they eventually accepted Harry's wish. He stepped in through the door and saw that the little girl sat on her bed with her hands wrapped around her knees, surrounded by all kinds of stuffed animals of varying colours.  
Taking his time, he sat down on the edge of her bed, never taking his eyes off of her. She didn't look at him at first, but after a while, her vision fixed on him with great curiosity and nervousness.

A young witch…and her first introduction to magic was filled with terror, almost opposite to what Harry's had been. Ironic since her upbringing seems to be different from his with the Dursley's. Posters of movies and boy bands covered her walls, and all kinds of toys, colouring books and artist sketches littered the floor. Clearly, she was a very creative person, as Harry looked at some of her drawings, smiling and praising them.

The girl seemed to feel more at ease, as she lowered her arms around her knees until they were near her ankles. It was times like this when Harry realised he was moving into a generation where most wizards and witches won't recognise him most of the time, especially muggle-borns like this one here.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, holding it close to the girl. She leant forward and inspected it carefully, recognising it as her letter of acceptance from Hogwarts. There was no movement from her at first, all she did was look at the letter in his hand, not sure whether to take it or throw it away and never hear of it again.

Harry could see the doubt in her eyes, but at the same time, he knew that she would eventually learn about magic either way. At least if she goes to Hogwarts, she will learn how to use it properly. And hopefully, by the time she completes her time there, the wizarding world will be a safer place from Dark Wizards.

He stayed with her for the next hour or two, leaving the letter to the side and talking with the girl about all kinds of things. Her friends, how she was getting on at her muggle school, and how her parents discovered she could do magic when she accidentally made one of her stuffed animals exploded into a puff of fluff and hair. While Harry told her about Hogwarts, and that she'll meet people just like her. When the time came for him to leave, he did so and led the other Aurors, medical and investigative team with him, leaving the family to have some time to themselves. In the meantime, they would have protection and watch from the Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement.

Harry never did find out whether she would go to Hogwarts as a first year, or take some time before she could begin as a second year instead. It was up to her in the end.

Just before Harry could drift off to sleep, he felt Ginny snuggle up to him in bed, wrapping the blankets around both of them and draping her arms over him. He sighed blissfully, and shifted his body so that he could face Ginny, and place a tender hand over her baby bump. Soon, James and Albus would have a little brother or sister to play with.

Her hand went to the new scar he acquired tonight over his cheek. It didn't bother him as much though, as he held Ginny's hand and he finally wandered into a deep slumber.

All scars heal, some take longer than others, maybe for the rest of our lives, but they do heal.

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
